The Schizopersona Curse
by Kahunalilly
Summary: A backfired spell causes Ron to split into the 10 different aspects of his personality, such as Envious, Shy, and Romantic. Hermione meets each of them one by one and sees her friend in a whole new light. UNFINISHED & ON HIATUS.
1. Breakfast and The Daily Prophet

I hope you enjoy this story! I have no idea how I came up with it, but I think the result is funny sweet, and original. I started writing it between the 5th and 6th books in the series, so some of the info is incorrect or out of place – although I predicted stuff pretty well! Just give it a chance! You'll like it! Rated T for language, but nothing worse than the S word.

**Breakfast and _The Daily Prophet_**

It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio had gotten a lot closer after the happenings at the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort's return to power last year and now they were even better friends than before. The early part of the school year had passed quickly, despite the huge amount of N.E.W.T. homework, the quidditch season, and the frequent run-ins with fiends such as Malfoy and Snape.

It was mid-December. All the students were just about to finish their semester exams. It was an especially stressful time for the 6th years with their first N.E.W.T tests. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten through most of them pretty well. The only one they had left was charms, which the Gryffindors had double with the Slytherins. But first, everyone headed down to the Great Hall for the last breakfast before the Christmas holidays.

"I'm so gwad we on'y hab Charbs lef'," said Ron through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Ron, when will you learn not to talk with your mouth full?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

Ron swallowed and said, "Probably never. But it's not like you can't understand me."

"That's because you do it all the time. I've gotten used to deciphering your 'food speak.'"

"Then if you're used to it, don't complain!" Ron retorted. He and Hermione then exchanged spiteful looks. Harry watched them, fearful that his friends had started an argument that would make them not speak to each other for a while. But then they suddenly smiled and began to laugh. Harry nervously joined in. He supposed Ron and Hermione had finally realized that creating big arguments doesn't accomplish anything.

"Anyway, are you boys ready for the test?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, "it was pretty hard studying when you wouldn't let us borrow your notes, Hermione."

"Yeah, if we fail, it'll be all your fault, Hermione," Ron joked.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" cried Hermione, smiling. "I'll quiz you right now to make up for it, okay?" She flipped through her notes and asked Harry and Ron the results of various charms.

"Let's start with easy ones… Diffindo?"

"Splits stuff," answered Ron.

"You're right, but that won't get you much credit on the test. Oh look! The post is here!"

Sure enough, hundreds of owls had just swooped in from the high window in the Great Hall. They dropped their post to the students below, probably receiving requests from their parents to return home for the holidays.

"You two are staying here over Christmas, right?" asked Harry.

"Of course we are, Harry!" said Ron. "Mum and Dad are visiting Bill and Fleur to help with the wedding arrangements."

"Oh, I'm so happy for them!" gushed Hermione. "I'm staying here too."

"Why?" asked Ron. "Are your parents out of town too?"

"No, I just couldn't' _bear_ to part with you guys! That's all!" Hermione said dramatically, her wrist at her forehead.

"Very funny, Hermione," said Ron, amused. "Hey! Heads up!"

Just then, a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ fell into Hermione's lap. She unrolled it and looked at the front page. Her jaw dropped.

"What? What is it?" demanded Harry.

"Look over at Malfoy and tell me about the look on his face right now," said Hermione intensely.

"Er, ok," Ron and Harry turned around to scan the Slytherin Table for Malfoy. "Oh! There he is! Whoa, he looks really upset!" Ron observed happily.

"Yeah. And really angry, and on the verge of tears! And he's talking to Crabbe and Goyle really urgently," Harry chuckled.

"Alright," said Hermione, "because take a look at THIS!" Then she revealed the front page. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped too.

_"Ministry Catches Remaining Fugitive Deatheaters. Dumbledore Lauded."_ Below the headline there was a huge picture of Lucius Malfoy, wildly struggling against Ministy officials carting him and other Deatheaters off to Azkaban. Harry and Ron recognized several other Deatheaters that they had faced in the Department of mysteries last May. All three were in shock.

"I can't believe it…" said Harry dazedly. "They caught them… Do you know how great this is? Oh look at this!" They continued reading the article excitedly until Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood came over to them, having also heard the news. Hermione and Ginny screamed in delight upon seeing each other and danced around. Harry, Ron, and Neville all shook hands and talked about the article. Luna smiled dreamily and serenely watched as the word spread to everyone in the Great Hall. Soon people were talking excitedly about the news, others were celebrating. But several people at the Slytherin table looked nothing less than livid.


	2. Diffindo and Stupefy

**Diffindo and Stupefy**

Soon all the students had to go leave the Great Hall to take their last exams. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the 6th year Gryffindors headed to Professor Flitwick's classroom. Maybe it was the joy from the news in the _Daily Prophet_, but all the Gryffindors felt as though they did extremely well on the exam. Maybe it was that they could look up and gleefully see the fury on the Slytherins' faces. Anyway, the trio left the class in very high spirits.

"I should have studied more, but I think I did really well!" said Ron, stretching.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" gloated Harry as they turned the corner. Then the trio found themselves face to face with Malfoy's face, and he did indeed look very livid.

"Think it's funny do you? That our fathers are now in prison?" Malfoy spat. Crabbe and Goyle looked menacing on either side of their leader.

"No Malfoy, we don't think it's _funny_. We just think it's justified that men as evil as they are finally got their comeuppances," said Hermione coolly.

"Shut the hell up, you filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy retorted.

"No need to insult Hermione, Malfoy. It won't help _daddy _at all," replied Ron.

"Screw you, Weasel!" yelled Malfoy as he whipped out his wand. "I'll curse you all!"

"Do your worst! Maybe you'll land yourself in Azkaban with your daddy!" taunted Harry.

Malfoy was enraged, but didn't dare to curse anyone. "I won't curse the crap out of you now, but when the Dark Lord is back in power, that will be my privilege!"

"When are you going to learn that the good guys always win, Malfoy? You better switch alliances now, because your side is losing," said Harry.

"Now get out of here, before I hex you!" ordered Ron. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stared at the trio furiously. Impatient that they didn't move, Ron aimed his wand at Malfoy's bookbag and shouted, "_Diffindo_!" Malfoy was ready for him though, and performed the Shield Charm. Ron's spell deflected him and hit him square in the face. He stumbled backward and was knocked out. Then Malfoy yelled, "_STUPEFY!"_ His spell hit Hermione, who slammed against the wall then collapsed, unconscious.

Harry watched Hermione fall in horror. Then enraged, he turned on Malfoy, "Get out of here or you'll really pay!" Malfoy was just about to say another curse when Harry yelled, "_Quietus!" _Suddenly the Slytherin could emit no sound, so his curse was in vain.

Then Harry heard footsteps running toward him. Professors Flitwick and McGonagal appeared, looking quite shocked.

"Boys! What is going on?" Demanded McGonagal.

"It was Malfoy!" Harry blurted. "He stupefied Ron and Hermione! I had to quiet his voice before he stupefied me!"

Malfoy was trying to protest, but he was still mute. McGonagal pointed her wand at him and said, "_Sonorus_," so that he could speak. He turned on Harry.

"I did not stupefy Ron, you liar! I only deflected his _diffindo_ charm! He tried to break my bookbag for no reason!"

"You insulted Hermione! That was the reason!"

"BOYS!" yelled McGonagal. She interrogated Malfoy, who not only looked really guilty, but also had direct ties to a dark criminal. "Malfoy! Did you stupefy Miss Granger or not? I will be happy to test you with Verisatum."

Malfoy glowered at her before replying spitefully, "Yes, I did."

Professor Flitwick had revived Hermione with the enervating charm, but she had hit her head against the wall and wasn't very responsive. "She's alright, Minerva, but I think she had a mild concussion."

"Did you stupefy Mr. Weasley?"

"No, I did not. He tried to split my bag with a _diffindo_ charm, but I used the shield charm in self-defense and it deflected back at him. He isn't stunned. You can check him." Malfoy tried to plead his case calmly.

"His _diffindo _charm hit him, eh? Professor Flitwick, check him," McGonagal requested of her colleague. Tiny old Flitwick bustled over to Ron's crumpled figure. "_Enervate!"_ he said, but Ron didn't stir. Flitwick looked back up at McGonagal and shook his head. She asked of Harry, "Is Mr. Malfoy's story true, Harry?"

Harry was reluctant to reply, but he didn't want to lie about his friend's condition, so he admitted Malfoy was telling the truth.

"Very well. However, Malfoy, you did stun Miss Granger. It's Christmas break, so I can't give you detention, but I will speak with the headmaster and take 50 points from Slytherin. I will not have you attacking students. Mind you, Mr. Malfoy, it is very unwise what with your father… Well, hurry along back to the Slytherin common room, you too Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe. Professor Flitwick, we should take Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to the hospital wing immediately. Mr. Potter, you will want to accompany them, am I right? Well then, _Mobilicorpus! _Let's go!"


	3. There’s Something about Ron…

**There's Something about Ron…**

Harry lifted up Hermione as Malfoy and his cronies stalked off. Professor McGonagal directed Ron, who was floating through the air, still unconscious. Harry carried Hermione all the way to the hospital wing. She was conscious, but only mumbled a bit and winced in pain. Professor Flitwick hurried ahead to tell Madam Pomfrey that Ron and Hermione needed her care. Hermione was pretty light, but Harry was very tired by the time they arrived.

"Malfoy stunned her," he explained to Madam Pomfrey as he gently set her down. "She slammed against the wall and hit her head pretty hard." Professor McGonagal was maneuvering Ron onto a hospital bed as well.

"And you say Ron's _diffindo_ spell backfired on him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah. It hit him right in the face. He's going to be all right, though? It didn't… split his brain in two or anything, did it?"

"No, no, dear. Don't worry. Mr. Weasley will be completely fine. The _diffindo_ charm doesn't harm human beings at all. Except that it knocked him out, he'll come to and be perfectly fine. At least I'm pretty sure…"

Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione some Pepper Up potion and assured Harry that Ron would awaken soon. She left Harry to sit by Hermione's bedside as the medicine took effect. She gained consciousness quickly.

"Harry…? Where am I…Oh, the hospital wing," she noticed as she gazed around. Then she sat up abruptly. "Did Malfoy…? Ron! Where's Ron? Ow! My head…"

"Don't worry Hermione!" Harry said soothingly. "Settle down, he's right here, see? In that bed."

Hermione gasped. "He's not awake? Is he alright?"

"Madam Pomfrey says he's fine. He'll come to very soon. Take it easy or your head will hurt more."

"But he got hit with his _diffindo _charm!"

"It's alright, Hermione! Madam Pomfrey said that wouldn't harm him. At least, she was pretty sure…"

"Harry! Charms like that do weird things to people! I know it! I know I've read about the effect of the _diffindo_ charm on humans somewhere, but I can't remember what it was…!"

Just then Ron groaned. Harry and Hermione started and looked over at him. Suddenly his body began to twist and contort, and his groan became louder. Harry and Hermione watched in horror. Suddenly Ron sat up violently, then something really weird happened. As he continued to writhe, his outline blurred. It blurred outwards into a fuzzy rainbow. He had a halo of colorful lights all around his body, like a prism. Then, as quickly as it started, the colors faded back into Ron, and he stopped contorting. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Harry and Hermione staring at him.

"Hi guys! Whoa! Why am I in the hospital wing?"

Hermione, still in shock, sputtered, "Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why am I here though? Hermione – why are _you_ here?"

"Ron, you know how you tried to split Malfoy's bag open? Well, he deflected it and it hit you. You remember don't you?"

"Oh yeah! Too bad it didn't work. But what happened to you?"

"Malfoy stunned me. Then I hit the wall and hit my head really hard."

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"Don't worry, McGonagal and Flitwick caught him," explained Harry. "You were out cold, so was Hermione. So McGonagal did the _mobiliscorpus_ thing on you and I carried Hermione here."

"You _carried _me? All the way here Harry? That's so sweet!" Hermione gushed. Ron looked both impressed and jealous that Harry had gotten to be Hermione's hero.

Then Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "Mr. Weasley! I'm glad to see you're awake. I knew you'd be fine. You may leave if you wish. But as for you, Miss Granger, your concussion has me worried. I think you should spend the night here. Now, I don't want to hear any protest!" She bustled off.

"I wasn't going to, I've been here loads of times," said Hermione under her breath. "You guys can leave if you want, though."

"No way, Hermione! We'll stay here with you for at least… a minute!" joked Ron.

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Because you were really weird before you woke up just now," Harry said concernedly.

"I was?" Then Harry and Hermione explained to Ron about his moaning, contorting, and how a colorful blur formed all around him.

"And I know you feel fine now, Ron," Hermione said sensibly, "but something weird definitely happened to you. I _know_ that the _diffindo _charm does something weird to people, I just can't remember…"

"Well, if I explode or split in half, you'll know," Ron joked. Harry and Hermione still looked apprehensive. "Oh, come one, guys! Madam Pomfrey said I was fine! And she would know! She's, like, the best medi-witch in the world!"

"I guess you're right, Ron, but just… be careful, okay?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll 'be careful.' Hey! How about those Deatheaters, eh?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed the article, the charms test, Bill and Fleur, and Christmas for about an hour. Then Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Now, now, boys. Miss Granger must rest. I told you you may leave, Mr. Weasley!"

"We stayed to talk to Hermione!"

"What good friends you are, but she had a concussion and now she needs some peace and quiet. Now OUT!"

Ron and Harry said goodbye reluctantly and left Hermione in the hospital wing, where she soon fell to sleep.


	4. The Curse and the First Visitor: White

**The Schizopersona Curse and the First Visitor: White**

Hermione slept for a long time. When she awoke, it was dark, and her head still hurt, She figured it must be very late, or very early. She remembered about how Ron had acted very strangely right before he had gained consciousness. She thought hard, but couldn't recall what the _diffindo _charm did to humans.

She heard a faint click from a door. The curtains had been pulled around her bed so she couldn't see, but the direction of the click seemed to indicate the visitor's door had opened. She couldn't think who on earth would be visiting at this hour, so she strained her ears to listen. She heard quiet footsteps, and they were approaching her bed. She could see a faint white glow behind the curtain, becoming brighter. The person must be carrying a lantern, she thought. Hermione started to feel very frightened that someone was coming toward her. Then she heard Ron whisper, "Hermione?"

Hermione felt a wave of relief. "Oh, Ron! It's you! Come in!" The curtains around her bed rustled as Ron pulled them away.

As he emerged, Hermione stifled a scream. It wasn't Ron, but a shining, pearly white version of Ron. He appeared worried that Hermione was so scared.

"Ron! Oh, Ron! You're dead! You've died! You're a ghost! The spell killed you!" Hermione sobbed.

"Shhhhh! No, no, Hermione! I'm not dead! I promise! Please believe me!"

"Then why are you white, and transparent, and glowing? Oh, Ron!"

"I am not a ghost! Here, touch me!"

Hermione shrank back. "I don't like touching ghosts, or whatever you are."

"Hermione," Ron looked at her with wide, truthful eyes. "Trust me."

Blinking away tears, she reached out tentatively to touch his outstretched hand. She was surprised. Ghosts felt icy and insubstantial, but Ron felt warm and solid. Puzzled, she looked back at her friend.

"See? I told you. If I was a ghost I could have floated through the wall. But I'm not, so I had to use the door and walk!"

"Okay, Ron, I believe you. But then why are you like this? What about the spell?"

"You were right that the spell did something weird to me. It's called the _Schizopersona _Curse-"

"That's it! I remember that's the name of it now! But what does the _Schizopersona _Curse do? In Latin it means divide… personality…"

"You're too good, Hermione," the shining Ron smiled. "When _diffindo _accidentally hits a person, it splits his or her personality into its most elementary aspects. I am one of Ron's. We represent all the traits that make Ron… Ron. We all look just like Ron, but we're all different colors. Some of us are fainter or stronger than others because that's how much that aspect is expressed in Ron's personality. Together, we all form Ron. We're always there, inside of him. But the _Schizopersona _Curse allows us to separate. The effect is only temporary, though. In a few hours, all of us will meld back into just the one Ron with a multifaceted personality."

"How many of you are there?" asked Hermione, fascinated.

"Ten."

"Which 'trait' are you, then?"

"I am the good in Ron. I am his conscience, wisdom, innocence, and truth," the specter said humbly.

Hermione looked at him meaningfully. "You're pretty solid, so I guess Ron is a really good and honest person, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But you didn't need to meet me to find that out, did you?" he said graciously.

"No, I didn't. I know he is," Hermione sighed. She sat thoughtfully for a moment, then looked back up at the good side of Ron. "Can you…can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can!" he said kindly.

"Don't tell the others, okay?" Hermione felt embarrassed. "I really, really, _really_ love Ron," she confessed. "I have for such a long time."

The specter smiled. "I won't tell a soul. I should be honest – Ron loves you too!"

Hermione gasped. The news made her feel so…wonderful. She thought for a moment, then pouted, "He sure hasn't shown it!"

The specter laughed and said, "Neither have you, till now! Don't worry! I won't hold it against you. But you must forgive Ron. His romantic aspect isn't very strong."

Hermione laughed. "I could have guessed. But I want to meet him, too!"

"Of course! All the others want to visit you!"

"They want to visit me too? Why?"

"Because we know you well enough to know you would want to meet us." Hermione paused, appreciatively flattered and touched that Ron, er – all ten of them, knew her so well.

The ghostly Ron continued, "I just wanted to visit first and tell you straightforwardly about the _Schizopersona _Curse. I'm not sure any of the others could do that… But our time is limited and I've already taken too long! I'll get going and send in the next one!"

"Thank you so much, Ron! It's been so nice to meet you!"

Ron chuckled. "You've already met me! You talk to me everyday! So long for now though!" And he leaned over and hugged Hermione. She was surprised at first – Ron had never hugged her like this before. She felt so much compassion in his embrace. Then he released her gently. He smiled and waved goodbye before stepping out and closing the bed curtains. Hermione heard him walk softly across the room and quietly open and close the door.


	5. The Second Visitor: Brown

**The Second Visitor: Brown**

Hermione sat in the dark, waiting for the next aspect of Ron's personality to arrive. For several minutes, she strained her ears to listen for footsteps.

Then she heard shuffling footsteps outside the visitor's door. The next visitor opened the door loudly, shuffled inside, and began to walk across the room. The door slammed shut, as he forgot to close the door softly. Hermione heard Ron say, "Oops! Darn it!" As the visitor drew closer, she could see a brown light through the bed curtains. But then the light wandered away with shuffling footsteps.

"Hermione? Hermione! Where are you?" he called out slowly and thickly. She heard him open up the curtains to a different bed, then say, "Nope! You're not Hermione!"

"Ron! Shhhh! I'm over here!"

The light got brighter as he came over to the correct bed. She saw the curtains rustle. Soon, another spitting image of Ron appeared, only this one was brown. His shirt was dirty and stained. His hair was filthy, messy, and matted. She was just about to say hello when Ron belched.

"Bllllaaaaappp! Oops! Sorry, Hermione!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Er, hello, Ron. Which aspect of Ron's personality are you?"

"Which what of Ron's what-what?" he looked at her, baffled.

"Er, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Ron!" he smiled.

"I know that, but… could you describe yourself?" This Ron didn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box. He still gaped at her, mouth hanging open.

Hermione said slowly and clearly, "What are you like?"

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh! The others say I'm stupid and…. er… I forget what else… Oh yeah! I'm forgetful! And clumsy."

"I see…" said Hermione. "I guess you're the one who's responsible for Ron never remembering that you can't apparate out of or into Hogwarts?"

Ron, who was scratching himself, said, "Huh?"

"Never mind. Ron, does Harry know that this has happened to you?"

Ron looked worried. "What's happened to me?" Hermione wished there wasn't this much stupidity in Ron, but this specter was almost a solid as the last.

"Er… has Harry met you?"

"Harry…? Oh! The guy with the glasses and the funny scar! Nope. He sleeping. Hey! You have any food? I'm hungry!"

"Er… I saved my roll from dinner. You can have it." She handed it to him.

"Thanks!" He stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. "Ime ahway ungway!" he said as he splattered her with crumbs.

"Ron, I can't understand what you're saying," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

It took Ron about a minute to finish chewing. "I said I'm always hungry."

"Yes, I know. Well, I'd like to meet the rest of the personas, so could you leave soon and send the next one?"

Ron looked hurt. "You want me to leave?"

"No, no, no, Ron! Well, it's not that I want you leave, it's that I want to meet the others like you! I don't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Ron still looked puzzled. "Hermione, you confuse me a lot."

"I do?"

"Yeah, I try to understand you, but it's real hard sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said consolingly. "I'll try to be better. But I would like to meet the others who are like you. I'd like you to leave so that I can meet the next one. But it's been really nice to meet you!"

"Okay, bye-bye Hermione!"

He opened the curtains to leave and began to shuffle away. "Ron! Wait! Could you please close my curtains?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

He did so and then left the door slammed behind him. Hermione heard a muffled "oops!" from behind the door. As much as she loved Ron, Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head at his clumsiness, forgetfulness, and bad manners that she knew so well.

But once again, she was alone, waiting for the next Ron to come visit her and hoping none of them would be that thick. She wondered what they would be like.


	6. The Third Visitor: Purple

**The Third Visitor: Purple**

After a few minutes, the visitor door opened and closed again. Hermione heard brisk footsteps and saw a purple glow become clearer. The next trait of Ron pulled open the curtains dramatically and said, "Hey, girlfriend!"

"Er… hi!" Hermione stammered, caught off guard. His hair was slicked back elegantly. He was wearing a stylish turtleneck sweater, tight-fitting jeans, and… designer shoes…?

"Like, when the whole _Schizopersona_ thing happened, I was _so_ like 'Oh my gawd! I have to talk to Hermione, mmkay?"

"That's nice of you! Er, which aspect of Ron are you?"

"You are so sweet for asking! I'm Ron's artsy, tasteful, creative, perceptive side!" he said flamboyantly.

"Er, is that all?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Oh, you caught me, honey! I'm also Ron's feminine side!"

Hermione was grateful that this Ron was fainter then the last two. He must have noticed her look of relief. "Don't worry, honey! Ron's as straight as an arrow! All the other traits make that certain. He's even got the hots for you!"

"Yeah, I know! The white one told me so!"

"Oh, that little bitch! I wanted to tell you first!"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I have a question. You said you're Ron's creative, tasteful side, but in what kind of situations are you expressed in Ron? He doesn't seem very creative to me, no offense."

"Well, like, lots of guys don't care about what they wear. But you know how Ron knows that his Mom's maroon sweaters look hideous on him? That's all me, girlfriend! He looks so much better in cool colors, like blue, cause his red hair is so warm."

It was weird and hilarious to watch Ron act so… queer. "Oh, I see," Hermione said. "Yeah, you're right about his clothes. That one blue sweater of his looks really good on him!"

"Shut up! Oh my gawd I know! I made him choose that one. Too bad I'm not a stronger trait in him. If I were, he would have a whole wardrobe of classy clothes!"

"Yeah," said Hermione, with mixed feelings. "I asked the brown one, but I'm not sure he was right. Does Harry know about the _Schizopersona_ Curse? Has he met all ten of you?"

"No, he's asleep. Oh my gawd, isn't Harry such a sweetheart? I just love that you and him and Ron are so close, you know?" Then the purple Ron began to sing: "We are family! I got all my sisters and me! We are family!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, honey, I guess I better get going. There are seven more who want to see you!"

"Alright! Thanks for coming, Ron!"

The specter laughed. "Oh, you can call me Ronniekins!"

Hermione stifled a giggle."Alright then, see you later, Ronniekins!"

On the way out, the purple specter said in disgust, "These curtains are so hideous! Honestly!" Then he walked out and shut the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Hermione burst out laughing. "Ronniekins…!"


	7. The Fourth Visitor: Orange

**The 4th Visitor: Orange**

The next visitor cast an orange glow around the hospital wing. When he opened the curtains, Hermione saw a bright orange Ron wearing a Chudley Cannons jersey and hat.

"Let me guess," she groaned. "You're Ron's Quidditch-loving side?"

Ron scowled at her and said, "So sorry, Miss. I must have the wrong bed. The Hermione I know has a better attitude than that. Excuse me!" He closed the curtains and walked off.

She laughed. "No, Ron! Wait! Come back! It's me!"

He did and reopened the curtains, grinning widely. "I know! I was just joking. You're right about me. I am the sports aficionado in Ron. But you're actually only half-right. I'm also his maniacal side!" He had a weird, crazed look in his eyes. Hermione looked a little scared.

"I'm just joking! Actually, I'm also his sense of humor! See? I got some great jokes! Hey, what's white, furry, small, and terrified?"

"What?"

"Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret! What do you need to be an auror?"

Hermione, who was already giggling, asked.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Why can't Snape ever get the Defense against the Dark Arts teaching job?"

"Why?"

"He's too ugly!"

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Those jokes are okay, Ron. But you're funnier just by what you say in normal conversations."

"Yeah, I'm a natural. So how about that Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin last week? They're going to be our biggest opponents for the cup. It was interesting to see some of their strategies. I made sure Harry noticed so we use what we saw to our advantage next practice. Remember when the Ravenclaws did that formation where they were like…" Ron went on and on and on about the game, acting out moves and highlights animatedly. Hermione would have been very impatient with his long analysis about the game if he hadn't looked so funny.

Suddenly Ron looked at his watch. "Jeez! I've been talking too long! Time just flies by when you're talking to an orange ghost, doesn't it?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah I guess so!"

He rose to leave. "There are still six more of Ron's personas you have to meet."

"Oo, what are they like?"

"I'm not going to tell you! You'll find out when you meet them. But I _will_ tell you, you won't like all of them nearly as much as me!"

"I guess I'll have to see! Bye, Ron!"

He smiled and said, "See you, Hermione! I'll make a Quidditch fan out of you yet!"

After he left, Hermione realized that she should give Quidditch a chance. It's not just a game, it's an obsession that the entire wizarding world follows and loves, especially Ron.


	8. The Fifth Visitor: Black

**The Fifth Visitor: Black**

Hermione was wide-awake now, eagerly awaiting the next trait of Ron to visit her. She heard the door open roughly. Then the visitor slammed it shut. Hermione was startled and worried that he had awakened the other patients or Madam Pomfrey. She opened the curtains herself to tell him off. But the Ron she saw scared her a bit. He cast a weird, dark, black glow around the room. His dark shirt and sagged pants were purposefully ripped in some places. He was wearing chains around his neck and from his belt. His hair was spiked, and he had an evil smirk on his face. He stalked over to Hermione, who wasn't too sure she wanted to talk to this one.

"I'll give three chances to guess who I am," he growled.

"Er… one of Ron's traits?"

"No shit, Sherlock. But which one am I?"

"Er, his swearing trait?" Hermione squeaked. Ron simply stared at her dangerously.

"His door-slamming trait?" No response. He just stared. Malevolence burned in his eyes.

"His staring trait?"

Ron leered at her. "Evidently Little-Miss-Know-It-All is nothing but a smartass. I am Ron's bad side. I'm the devil on his shoulder. I'm the on who makes him attack Malfoy and anyone else who pisses him off. I swear, someday I'm gonna kill that kid. I just want to strangle him," he motioned in the air violently, making Hermione cringe.

He looked down at her, who was trembling. He grinned evilly. "Speaking of killing, you didn't guess who I was. So I get to kill you!" He pulled out a switchblade as he laughed maniacally and advanced on her. Hermione screamed.

"Shut up! I'm just joking!" He laughed at her cruelly and put the knife away.

She was still terrified. "Y-you aren't as funny as th-the last one!"

"Oh, Orangie? Yeah, that one's annoying as hell."

"You have nicknames for each other?" Hermione asked, not quite relaxed yet.

"Yeah. We call Orangie Broom-ass, Brownie Shithead and, Whitie Mr. Anal-Retentive-Goody-Goody. I'm called _El Ronaldo_. Actually I just made those up."

"You're pretty twisted, you know that?" Hermione said disapprovingly. She was very glad that this specter was much fainter then the rest, meaning that there wasn't so much bad in Ron.

"I'm as twisted as they get, sister!" he grinned evilly again. Hermione was apprehensive again. Then suddenly his smile became kinder. "I'm sorry," he said, "I know I'm pretty mean sometimes. I'll try to be nicer. Hey, you liked Orangie, right? I can be funny too! I have some good jokes! Do you want to hear them?" He gazed at her innocently.

His sudden change of heart made Hermione want to give him a chance. So she smiled encouragingly and said she wanted to hear his jokes.

He smiled timidly and said, "I hope you like dead house-elf jokes…"

Hermione's jaw dropped in horror. She hated sick jokes like that, especially about poor house-elves. She stammered "No, no, no!-" but he had already started his joke-telling.

"How many house-elves does it take to paint a house?" Hermione didn't want to know but couldn't respond. "Depends how hard you throw them!" Ron's smile was becoming evil again. His whole innocence thing had been an act. He continued:

"How do you make a dead house-elf float? Two scoops of ice cream, one scoop of dead house-elf! What do you call a dead house-elf with no arms and no legs hanging on your wall?Art!"

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione, stuffing her fingers in her ears. But he wouldn't stop. He just yelled his jokes so she'd hear.

"How do you know if your house-elf died? It will accept clothes without a fight! How many house-elves does it take to make dinner? Depends on how hungry you are!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" screamed Hermione. "I don't want to hear anymore! Leave me alone!"

Ron smiled demonically. "I won't leave till you admit I'm as funny as Orangie!"

"NO! I won't! You're not funny!"

"I'm not leaving then. Want to hear another?"

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"What do you call a dead house-elf with - "

"OKAY! YOU'RE FUNNY! Please leave now!"

"Nah! I changed my mind," Ron said carelessly.

Hermione's anger made her get over her disgust. "Tell me, _El Ronaldo_, how are you so horrible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought there was a part of Ron that was so cruel before I met you. Where did he get his evilness?"

"You mean where did _I _get _my _evilness? Well, that's a question of nature versus nurture. I guess I got the evil genes from his parents, and the twins' influence probably made me more evil. They got loads more evil in them than me."

"They do? Really?"

"DUH!" he said sarcastically.

His insensitive reply made Hermione scowl. "Well, I guess that explains a lot. So, are you going to leave soon?"

"Well, since you want me to… I think I'll stay," he said evilly. Hermione tried to show no emotion on her face.

"Actually, talking to you is really boring. I _will_ leave. But before I do, it's time to do some arson!" He pulled out a lighter and held it out, deciding what to light first.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!"

Ron looked at her amused, pulled out a cigarette and lit it instead. "If you weren't such a pathetic prat, Hermione, you'd have remembered that it is impossible to commit arson in this school, due to fire-proofing spells, according to _Hogwarts, A History_."

Hermione was shocked at her mistake, embarrassed, indignant, and angry at the same time.

"I hate you," she murmured.

He laughed malevolently and blew black, wispy smoke in her face. "I'll remember that, maybe tell the others that you hate Ron. Sweet dreams!" Before he turned to leave, out of sheer malevolence, he pulled on her bed curtains so violently that they ripped down. Finally he left and slammed the door behind him. Hermione groped for her wand on the bedside table and repaired the curtains, feeling more offended and angry than she had ever felt before. Her head had started to hurt again. She didn't want to see anymore of Ron's personas. But then she thought, _How could any of them be any worse than that one?_


	9. The Sixth Visitor: Yellow

**The Sixth Visitor: Yellow**

Hermione was still fuming over the horrible last visitor. She didn't feel like seeing any more Rons, but she didn't feel like going to sleep, either. But suddenly she noticed a yellow light appear through the curtain. She hadn't even heard him open the door. She could barely hear him tiptoe across the room. The only way she could tell he was coming closer was that the light was getting brighter. Soon she was sure he was just outside the curtain. She anxiously waited to see what the yellow one had in store. And she waited for a few moments, but he just stood there.

"Ron?" she whispered.

She heard a faint whimper then a shaky voice said, "H-h-hermione? Can I c-come in?"

"Sure!" she said.

He started to fumble with the curtains then peeked his head in. She noticed the terrified look on his face. She smiled at him. Then he quickly came in and closed the curtain. He still looked nervous.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"It was soooo scary walking from Gryffindor tower to the hospital wing. It was so dark, and I was so afraid we'd get caught."

"We?"

"I made Greeny come with me because I couldn't come all by myself. He's waiting outside the visitor door. I don't know how he can just be there all by himself…"

"Yeah... So, which trait of Ron are you?" Hermione already had a good sense of the trait of this Ron already, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"I'm Ron's shy, cowardly trait. I'm the one who makes him so nervous at during Quidditch games that he screws up. I'm the one who makes him so afraid of the Forbidden Forest. I'm the one who makes him so afraid of…. SPIDER!"

Eyes wide with terror, he jumped backward, pointing at a small spider crawling on the corner of Hermione's bedside table. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Ron, it's just a spider - "

"Kill it!"

"It's not going to hurt you!"

"KILL IT!"

Rolling her eyes and making one of her patented exasperated faces, Hermione rolled over in her bed and gently coaxed the spider onto her hand.

"Ewwww! Don't touch it!" squealed Ron.

Hermione got out of bed and walked past Ron, who cowered away from the spider in her hand. She walked across the wing and set the spider down on a window ledge far away from her bed. Then she returned.

Ron was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, bewildered by his wide eyes.

"You are _so_ brave, Hermione," he said in awe.

"It's just a spider! You don't have to be afraid of it!"

"I can't help it! Ever since Fred and George…" he shuddered to think about the incident.

Hermione was curious to learn about Ron's other fears and insecurities. "So, can you tell me more about yourself? Like, why are you so nervous during Quidditch?"

"I don't know, just the pressure I guess. Hundreds of eyes watching me… What if I miss the quaffle? What if I make a total idiot of myself? I'm so stupid and clumsy…"

"Ron, you know you're really good! You're a great keeper! I've seen you before at practice!"

The yellow specter suddenly looked horrified. "You – you _saw _me at practice? Oh God!"

Hermione was concerned that he was so scared. "Ron, it's okay! You were good!" She reached out and patted his hand consolingly.

But Ron snatched his hand away in terror. Hermione was taken aback.

"That's another thing, Hermione! I'm afraid of you! You and your – your – _girl cooties!"_

Hermione burst out laughing. "My cooties?"

"Yes! Your cooties! But I like you so much! But I've always been afraid to tell you, in case you blow me off because you hate me!"

"Ron! I don't hate you! You are my best friend! Besides, I – er…actually… I like you too!"

The yellow Ron looked thunderstruck. He stared at her, then stammered, "You- you like me too?"

Hermione felt slightly embarrassed. "Yes, I really do."

Ron stared for another moment, then slowly smiled blissfully. "Oh, Hermione…"

As they looked into each other's eyes, Hermione noticed something changing about the yellow ghost. He had just been a bright yellow light, but he had suddenly started to fade. Ron noticed too. He held out his arms and watched, wide-eyed, as his hands fade to a fainter yellow. When the fading stopped, he was much more see-through than before. Hermione realized she had just made Ron less shy and cowardly when she told him she liked him!

"Oh my God…" Ron breathed. "You're killing me!"

"What? No!"

"I'm dying! AAHHHH!"

And before she could stop him, he raced through the curtains and across the hospital wing. Still yelling, he wrenched open the door and ran off back to the Gryffindor tower.


	10. The Seventh Visitor: Green

**The Seventh Visitor: Green**

Hermione cringed, waiting for the door to slam shut, but the sound never came. She opened the curtains and saw a shining green Ron holding the door open. He must have caught it since he had been waiting for the yellow Ron outside.

He noticed Hermione looking at him and smiled. "I guess he'll not need me to walk him back to the tower, then!" Hermione laughed. So far so good.

The green specter, as bright as any other, sat down by her bedside. He looked around the hospital wing, noticed with indifference the flowers and candy friends had left by her beside. His brow became politely furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down: a look of slight resentment.

Finally he said, "Hermione, tell me now, _how_ many times have you been to the hospital wing?"

"What?" she asked.

"It's been a lot hasn't it? First year when you got half-turned into a cat, second year when you got petrified, fourth year when Malfoy hit you with a Densaugeo spell, and… now."

He then stared at her deeply. Slightly uncomfortable, she replied to his stare, "I guess I'm pretty unlucky…"

"Unlucky? Get off it, Hermione. You know what it really is Hermione? You love attention."

"What! I do not!"

"Of course you do! It's obvious! Ever since day one of Hogwarts you wave your hand in the air every five seconds to show off how smart you are! Little-miss-know-it-all to the core."

"Ron!"

"And how about when you dated ol' Vicky, huh? Think snogging a celebrity would make you look like alllll that?"

"Ron! That's NOT why I dated Viktor Krum!"

"Then what was it? His LOOKS? Fine, if you think Neanderthals are attractive…"

"Ron, what is _wrong_ with you?" Hermione demanded, although she was beginning to understand very clearly what part of Ron this specter was. To test her theory, she changed the subject."Oh – think of poor Harry! He's been to the hospital wing loads of times more than me!"

"Of course he has, of course he has…." Ron's voice trailed off as he shook his head and grimaced slightly. "Quidditch accidents, dementors, nearly dying every other month… Yep. Harry's _always_ trying to get attention, isn't he?"

"You know very well that Harry hates the attention he gets all the time! Remember that horrible Rita Skeeter? And all the hate mail? He would probably give anything to trade lives with anyone!"

"And what a fool he'd be if he did! That kid's got everything going for him! He's the _star _of the Quidditch team. He's _Dumbledore's_ favorite. He's got _loads_ of money. He's been more _famous_ than anyone since he was a baby. He always _saves_ the world from certain peril, always the hero. He has this bad-ass image with dark wild hair… supposedly all the girls think that's hot." As Hermione gaped at him, he added sarcastically, "Oh yes, 'poor Harry' indeed! Lucky bastard!"

"How could you, Ron? You're Harry's best friend!"

"Best friend? I'm his freaking SIDEKICK! No one ever notices me! I'm the afterthought. I'm the gangly guy with red hair who follows Harry around! I bet hardly anyone even knows my name."

"What are you talking about? Your name is obvious. Everyone knows you're a Weasley!"

"Oh, great! So I'm just 'one of the Weasleys.'" Ron was spinning into a vortex of raging self-pity. "Now _there's _a bunch I love being up against. Bill was head boy. Charly was the Quidditch captain. Freakin' Percy was a prefect."

"Helloooo? Ron? You're a prefect."

"So?" He dismissed her enlightening argument. "No one ever minds me anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron continued venting.

"Fred and George are millionaire business men. Ginny's the life of the party. I CAN'T COMPETE!"

"It's not about competition - "

"It doesn't have to be! It's just that compared to everyone else, I SUCK! I'm not as clever as you. I'm not as heroic as Harry. I'm not as famous as Krum. I'm not as good at Quidditch as – well anyone pretty much."

"Ron - "

"All those things I saw in the Mirror of Erised… they will never be real. It's not fair."

He snorted and pursed his lips in bitterness, staring emptily across the room, deep in frustration.

Finally he said, "Well, I better go. Three more for you to meet."

Casting a final dark look at the flowers and candy, he got up and left.

Despite all the shocking things he had said, Hermione understood how big a role jealousy played in his life. There were so many people who outshined him. He was hardly ever the best at anything, and the few times he had a moment of glory it faded away before he could enjoy it.

Ron loves his friends and family, but his resentment is always there. Most the times he controlled it pretty well. Of course it slipped out from time to time, sometimes more than others – like when he lost it during the Tri-wizard tournament. The ensuing fight between him and Harry kept them from speaking to each other for months.

Turning these thoughts in her mind, she said to herself, "Talk about being '_green with envy_…'"


	11. The Eighth Visitor: Red

Here's the chapter you all've been waiting for!

--------------------------

**The Eighth Visitor: Red**

Just as Hermione had been wondering when she would meet the Romantic aspect of Ron (she was starting to doubt his existence) a red glow illuminated the room.

"Hermione, mi amor, where art thou?" Ron's voice called out.

"Over here, Ron!" Hermione answered, stifling a giggle. Despite his hodgepodge mix of styles, this Ron was onto something good, and she bubbled with anticipation.

A red specter of Ron appeared at her bedside. His hair hadn't changed a bit, but now his whole body was radiantly red to match. He looked polished and sleek, and rather dashing. Hermione had always thought Ron was cute, but she had never seen him looking so handsome.

"Hello, Hermione. Even in a humble hospital bed, _of all mortal and immortal beings, you remain the most beautiful I have ever seen."_

He presented her with a ghostly bouquet of three-dozen roses. Before she could respond (she seemed to have lost her ability to speak) he lavished the roses upon her. She was completely overwhelmed at the sheer volume of roses, and the fact that RON was delivering poetry. But no wonder the actual Ron was no regular Romeo – this red version of him was as transparent as the black one.

"You – I – they're beautiful, Ron! Thank you!" She stammered. Out of uncertainty she sniffed the roses, the soft petals caressing her face. Somehow the sweet scent reminded her of the Burrow.

"They're not as beautiful as you, Hermione. Oh, it is so good to see you smiling. I couldn't stand your being all alone in the hospital wing. My heart was aching to be by your side."

"I wanted to see you too, Ron." Although of course, she had been seeing "Ron" all night.

"Some of the others have told me you had some good news, but were gracious enough to let me hear it with my own ears."

"Yes." She replied, her cheeks growing warm. "Ron, I lov - "

"And before you do," he interrupted politely, softly putting a finger to her lips, "let me take those roses out of your hands."

"Oh – right!" She said absently, having forgotten she was still holding the bouquet. Now her lips were warm since Ron had touched them. So, where to put 36 half-invisible roses?

Just then Ron produced a sparkling red vase, and a suave grin.

"Ah. Thank you." She placed the flowers in the vase and reached out to set the vase on the bedside table.

As she pulled back her hand from the table, Ron took it in his without missing a beat, making her lightly gasp in surprised pleasure.

"Oh!" He attentively examined her hand, each of her fingers, their delicate form. There had been something she had wanted to say to him, but now she only felt it. She felt her hands become warm now, her fingers becoming rosy.

In the few moments he so lovingly examined her hands, Hermione gazed at him, transfixed. His lean yet toned form had grace and balance. It was so weird to see him move so differently. It made her sad to realize how awkwardly Ron normally carried himself, not only because of his height and long limbs but from a lack of confidence. They say you cannot love until you love yourself, and this Ron radiated confidence and passion. As the pace of her heart quickening, it hit Hermione all of a sudden that Ron was really _hot! _

He looked back up and met her amorous gaze, his eyes soft but intense. He then closed his eyes blissfully and kissed her hand. Hermione's stomach did flips as she felt a surge of chemicals rush through her body. His hand holding hers was so gentle and his lips were so soft.

After an eternal moment his eyes met hers again. He took a deep, serene breath and said, "I want to tell you something first. Is that alright?"

"Yes! That's fine!" She said casually, although she was aching to hear what he was about to say.

"Hermione, I know we've had our disagreements in the past. Now, I promise to you that none of those were my fault-"

"Not _your _fault?" Hermione asked, remembering several fights that had begun due to Ron's pig-headedness.

"Well, I know it was _Ron's _fault, but it was the other ones, not me. Especially Greenie and… _El Ronaldo."_

Hermione shuddered as if he had just uttered that V-word that rhymes with moldemort.

"You know who I'm talking about then. Anyway, although I honestly never initiated any conflict with you, I must apologize to you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't stop them! I never was willing to assert myself and say, 'Wait! You can't do that to Hermione! She's the world to us; don't you all see that? The reason we wake up in the morning, the reason to keep fighting, the reason we know there will always be good in the world as long as she's there…"

Hermione, deeply moved, felt a tear roll down her cheek out of pure bliss. Ron smiled and gently wiped it away.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered as he touched her cheek. "I have wanted to say this for so long, and now I mean it with all my soul…"

Hermione's beating heart reached a crescendo as she anticipated those three little words…

"You are HOT!"

"I love you t -" Hermione stopped and blinked. "Wha-? Mmmpp!"

Before she could even finish the word, Ron had suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock, and she was about to object, but then the power and passion of Ron's kiss made her body melt. She lost all ability to think, except that all she knew was that she wanted to kiss him back real good.

As he wrapped his arms around her, she passionately ran her hands through his hair, down his muscular back, caressed his soft neck. His lips and mouth were hot and restless. They kissed intensely in fiery ecstasy, like - how the French had meant for people in love to kiss.

Hermione had no idea how much time had passed, but suddenly she could see, even with tightly closed eyes, that the red glow from the Romantic specter steadily became brighter.

Despite the laws of physics they broke apart, and the red Ron, like the yellow one before him, held out his hands and watched them grow brighter in awe.

Hermione was ecstatic! Ron had just become a more romantic person than before! Her mind raced with the possibilities. It was going to be a good year.

Unlike the yellow Ron, who had fled in terror, the red one smiled suavely again, turned to Hermione and said, "Now – where were we…?" as he leaned in.

"Wait, Ron," she said, using his move and putting a finger to his lips. "It must almost be morning, and there are still two more personas I have to meet."

"You don't _have _to…" he persisted, leaning in again.

"Please Ron," she begged, holding him off, although part of her definitely didn't want to. "Besides," she said romantically in a low voice, "let's save some of this for later…"

"Oh-ho!" said Ron, pleased with the idea. "Very well, Hermione. _Parting is such sweet sorrow._" He took her hand one last time and kissed it amorously with that same sexy look in his eyes.

He turned to go, but before he reached the door, he stopped.

"Hermione," he said as he turned half around to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I love you. "

Hermione beamed at him. "I love you too, Ron. And I always have."

"That's it." He said, grinning. "That's the good news I was hoping to hear. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron."

He turned back around and left the hospital wing. The door clicked behind him.

"Ah-hahahahha!" Hermione sighed tremulously and collapsed backward on her bed, her heart aflutter. "So I guess Ron has a romantic side after all…" she said to herself breathlessly. "… I must be in heaven!"


	12. The Ninth Visitor: Blue

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in… wow over a half a year! I may be a little rusty, but I am back to finish what I started! Thank you so much for your encouraging comments and enjoy this new chapter!

--------------------------

**The Ninth Visitor: Blue**

After visits from so many aspects of Ron's personality, it was nearly dawn. But after the visit from Ron's romantic side, sleep was the _last_ thing on Hermione's mind. The thought of his sultry stare, passionate kiss, and hunky hotness kept her heart beating fast and her imagination running wild for a long time. She had just not only learned first hand that Ron actually had some romance in him, but also helped change him to be more romantic in the future! Thinking of the possibilities made Hermione's heart and mind race even faster…

She was so caught up relishing the previous visit that she completely forgot that she still had two more of Ron's personas to meet. It was only when the hospital wing door clicked open that Hermione was jolted unpleasantly back to reality. With the unexpected noise, her eyes shot open, and the warm memory of Ron's lips on hers suddenly vanished.

Slightly indignant, Hermione glanced over at the new visitor. This one was a glowing blue version of Ron, quietly and slowly making his way toward her. His shoulders were slumped and his face looked tired and crestfallen.

Noticing her irritated expression and flushed cheeks, he came to a halt.

"I see that the red one was your last visitor," he said in a low, disheartened voice. "I'll leave you alone then."

He turned toward the door, but Hermione, ashamed at how she had responded to his entry, remembered her mission and called out to him.

"Wait, Ron, I _would _like to talk to you."

"No, it's okay. Really. I don't want to bother you."

"Ron, please come back. Please?"

The blue Ron stopped and sighed despondently before turning back towards her. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"You don't have to pretend to be glad I'm here," again, his voice full of misery. "All the others say it depresses them just to be around me, so…"

"Why would they say that?" Hermione asked, although she already had a very clear idea of why this particular persona was 'blue.'

"You probably guessed it already. I'm Ron's inner lack of confidence, his pessimism, and his depression."

"Ron's depressed?" Hermione inquired, slightly alarmed.

"Well, not really, but a little bit, right? Because I'm part of him, all the time…"

The thought of Ron being depressed all the time depressed Hermione a bit herself.

"Why would Ron be depressed?" she asked gently.

It seemed as though talking about it drained the spirit of even more energy. His shoulders sagged lower as he made the effort to speak again.

"I guess because… all my life so many forces have been bringing me down."

"Like what?" Hermione ventured, still gentle but firm in her quest for answers.

The blue Ron tensed up and Hermione could almost see him withdrawing inside himself more, uncomfortable with her questions.

"I don't know – my family's lack of money, my brothers teasing me, people calling me stupid or clumsy or worthless… And sometimes they go out their way to do it! Like making flashing badges or writing songs about how utterly hopeless I am. I feel like I'm drowning or buried or trapped in an abyss. I – I can't cope!"

"Yes you can, Ron! You are a strong, good person, and I believe in you! You're better than the people who try to bring you down! For example, you helped win that Quidditch game, remember? At the end of the day, it was the Gryffindors singing 'Weasley is our King,' not the Slytherins!"

"I guess so…" Ron murmured.

"And what about that spectacular game of chess you played our 1st year! That was no ordinary feat, and even Dumbledore recognized that!"

"Yeah…" Ron agreed, brightening.

"See? What right does _anyone_ have to try and bring _you _down? All you need to do, Ron, is be positive about life, because all that matters is how you view it. For example:"

She reached for her vase of ghostly red roses from her bedside table. "Is this vase half empty or half full?"

"Half empty."

"How do you know it's not half full?" she asked slyly.

"I --- " Ron's gloomy eyes suddenly widened with dawning comprehension. "_Whooaaa…_"

"Exactly. It's all in -- "

" -- All in my head…"

He blinked, deep in thought, and then looked at Hermione and slowly smiled.

At that precise moment, he started to fade, just as the yellow one had. He too, held out his hands and watched the transformation. Hermione wondered if the change happened because that was the first time he had ever smiled.

When the fading stopped, he was considerably more transparent. Luckily, unlike the yellow persona, he didn't freak out. He simply smiled and looked at Hermione again.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Ron. You're my friend, and that's what I'm here for."

"It's still hard though, when you realize you're just one person in the world - "

" - But you may be the world to one person. You're world to _me_, Ron."

Ron thought for a moment and chuckled.

"Funny, I never saw it that way before…"

He smiled at her one last time before softly walking across the room and closing the door behind him.

Even after the blue specter had left, Hermione still felt disheartened to discover that Ron had been so sad his whole life, even though he often suppressed it. It explained, however, why his melancholy self-hating leaked out sometimes. But she marveled with pride at the positive changes she had made in Ron. Through the course of one night, he had become less cowardly, more romantic, and less depressed. Hermione suddenly realized that when Ron was whole again, he would be a different person.

The roller coaster of emotions and realizations that Hermione had experienced through the night made her lose count of just how many of Ron's personas she had met.

"Let's see: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple… Well that's the whole rainbow, except indigo, plus black, brown, and white…"

But that was only nine, and the first visitor had said there were ten total.

As dawn broke and the sun's first morning rays spread over the Hogwarts grounds, Hermione wondered, "What color could be left?…"


End file.
